My Ring on Your Finger
by TheCarnivalAct
Summary: "I have never wanted anything in my life that I couldn't live without. I guess it's too late for that." Jarlos/Fluff/Adorable - R&R Please?


**Note:** So I was watching the best romance movie ever made, "The Time Traveler's Wife" and stumbled across the scene where he proposes to her. It was just so fluffy that I had to rewrite the scene using Carlos and James. I just _had_ to. You don't have to have seen The Time Traveler's Wife to understand this, so don't get all freaky if you haven't.

By the way, this story takes place in real life, not the showverse. I felt like writing something using the real guys instead of their dopey little characters instead.

Why do I love Jarlos so much? It's not good for my health how much I love it. And with all the Jarlos scenes in the new episodes? Are they _trying_ to kill me? Anyway, on to the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush or The Time Traveler's Wife – even though I wish I did.

* * *

><p>James sat on the edge of the queen-sized bed, the fluffy white covers sinking under his weight. He stared down at the small black box in his hand; turning it over and over and examining ever inch of it. Finally, he mustered up the courage to open the lid and reveal the contents of the inside. A small, silver ring glistened up at him, causing the nervous pit in his stomach to go deeper with every passing minute. The small crystal that was embedded into the ring's binding seemed to tease him as the sun shone through the window and made it shine. James closed the lid of the box and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before looking over his shoulder.<p>

On the other side of the bed, his best friend, Carlos, was asleep. His face was pressed against the white hotel pillow and he had a soft smile on his face as he dreamed. The tan boy's hands were pulled up to his chest and his legs were stretched out but bent at the knee in a beyond comfortable fashion. The nervous pit in James' stomach seemed to ease but grow deeper as he stared at the boy he loved. The sun was shining down on the bed, making the white sheets glow and James knew that Carlos would wake up soon.

Turning back to the box, James opened the lid and pulled the silver ring out carefully. He stared at it in his hand for a moment, not believing what he was about to do. Closing the lid on the box and tossing it to the foot of the bed quietly, James closed his fist, hiding the ring as he turned to face Carlos. The boy was still asleep, but he was beginning to stir. James knew it was time to put his plan into action.

Crawling over to Carlos' side of the bed, James gently took one of Carlos' caramel hands and held it. He used his thumb to rub circled into the back of the boy's hand before unfolding his fist to reveal the ring. James closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before slowly pushing the ring onto Carlos' finger. He knew the movement and the cold, foreign object would bring Carlos awake, but that was all a part of his plan. Lifting Carlos' hand in his own, James planted a soft kiss on his ring finger, just above the silver hoop before looking up at the tan boy's face.

James watched as Carlos' warm brown eyes fluttered open, a mixture of confusion and sleep swirling inside of them. The smaller yet older boy seemed to notice the foreign object on his finger and glanced down at his hand. His eyes widened when he saw the beautiful silver ring and the crystal that gleamed up at him. Carlos stared at the ring for a moment before his eyes made their way up to James' face, a questioning look laid out across his features.

James took a deep breath before speaking, a warm smile showing his perfect white teeth as he did so. His tone was soft and warm, but still carried the angelic tone that James Maslow was signature to.

"I have never wanted anything in my life that I couldn't stand loosing." James whispered, his hazel eyes never leaving Carlos' brown ones, "I guess it's too late for that."

As James spoke, Carlos' questioning look softened but still remained. He couldn't tell if he was still dreaming, and James' words were just something his mind had conjured to bring him awake – so he wasn't sure how to react. But as James continued, Carlos was more and more convinced that this was not a dream.

"It's not because you're handsome or smart or perfect…" James' tone never changed, remaining gentle and full of love as he continued to speak, "I don't feel alone anymore."

Carlos' eyes widened and a small smile appeared on the edge of his lips. The smile was so faint that it would be impossible to detect if you weren't as close as James was at that moment. The tan boy remained silent through all of James's words, still unsure of just how he should react to this but his heart skipped a beat the next four words rang in his ears.

"Will you marry me?" There was a pleading and hopeful look in James' eyes as he asked the question he had been pondering in his mind for the past four months. The nervous pit in his stomach seemed to have vanished and his whole body froze, waiting for Carlos' response that would change his life forever.

"No…" Carlos saw the hurt and disbelief as James stared at him before shaking his head, a huge smile etched across his face. "I didn't mean that. I-I just wanted to try it to assert my own sense of free will."

Tears appeared in the corners of James' eyes as he sighed with relief, his eyes never leaving Carlos'. The two boys smiled at each other, soft chuckles coming from Carlos' mouth as he reached up and cupped James' cheek in his hand. He stared into James' hazel eyes, searching for something until he seemed to find it – his smile growing slightly larger.

"But my free will wants you." Carlos whispered, pressing his forehead against James'. The taller boy stared back at him, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

He hadn't expected this. For Carlos to return to much love that he wanted to spend the rest of his life married to James. He hadn't expected that Carlos would say yes. He had said yes, correct? James looked slightly confused, going over the soft words in his head before voicing the question that he needed to clarify.

"So… is that a yes?"

Carlos closed his eyes, his smile showing his canine teeth that James thought were so adorable. A few more joy filled chuckles escaped his mouth before Carlos' brown eyes shone up at James' face, so full of love and happiness that it was all James could do not to kiss the life out of the shorter boy.

"Yes." Carlos replied, locking their gazes once more before tilting his head up and causing their lips to meet. James was surprised at first but got quickly over it as he melted into the kiss. Their lips moved against each other's for no more than five seconds before Carlos pulled away. His tan hand moved to rest behind James' neck, staring into those hazel eyes that had been the first thing to greet him that morning. "Of course."

Tears started to roll down James' cheeks as he kissed his fiancé. He couldn't believe that this was happening. That Carlos had said yes and that he had finally been able to express his love for the tan boy in the best way he could – for now. In all the time they had been in Vancouver, filming their movie, James had been sure that Carlos reflected the feelings that James had for him. It was almost like an unspoken bond between them. The two were always together, hell; even the writers for the show gave them countless scenes together. James had no idea at that moment if Kendall and Logan knew about their complicated unspoken relationship, but at that moment, he didn't care. Carlos, his Carlos, had said yes.

Carlos Pena, was his.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> So did you like it? I did. So hopefully, you did too! If you liked it, hated it, made you want to burn your eyes, leave a review!

**Carlos:** Oh my god. Oh… just… oh god. What is _with_ this girl and her obsession with me?

**James:** She has an obsession with our pairing, not you.

**Carlos:** Have you _seen_ her list of stories? Most of them are about _me_. It's really starting to creep me out.

**James:** You should be flattered.

**Carlos:** When she writes a thousand stories about you getting almost killed in every single one, tell me that you're flattered.

**James:** You didn't almost die in this one.

**Carlos:** Yes I did. I almost had a heart attack.

**James:** I give up.


End file.
